<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 3 - Sharp Freaks by ChaoPatel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169882">Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 3 - Sharp Freaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel'>ChaoPatel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSS 69 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, this is a bit of a big turn for new feelings and impact. This is the 3rd chapter for the series that is called "SSS 69".One of the challengers did not like the Announcer telling them that they need to follow the rules. And they didn't like it. Now, let's see what actually happened. (This series is only for people over the age 18 or older. Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSS 69 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 3 - Sharp Freaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 3 - Sharp Freaks<br/>
Announcer: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! Our Challengers had to face a dangerous situation with the Wolverines. The teams had to take the Wolverines to the nearest cliff to the hill. There were injuries, blood loss and surprisedly after that, no one won. "The Slutty Peasants" had to take their new home in an abandon forest. And Team one’s name was changed to "The Sore Losers", A.K.A, "The Idiots". Oh yeah! I’m going to like that name now! Now, this challenge will be the hardest! Will everyone survive? Are people going to die? Stay tuned for this shitshow!<br/>
Announcer: Now, you two girls are going to enjoy this! The first one to jet ski to get the 6 fishes from right over there and come back to the finish line will win a point for their team. Now, this is going to be a good one!<br/>
Shiron: Alright, I’m ready!<br/>
(Shiron takes off her clothes to get on her bikini)<br/>
Shiron: Yeah!<br/>
(Shiron gets on one of the jet skis)<br/>
Shiron: Wow! This jet ski is floating above the ocean with my body!<br/>
Announcer: Now, it’s Jasmine’s turn!<br/>
(Jasmine didn’t say anything)<br/>
Announcer: Hey, Jasmine. What are you doing?<br/>
Jasmine: Hmmf! I’m not going to do it!<br/>
(Jasmine crosses her arms and turned away)<br/>
Announcer: Come on, you gotta do it! Or your team won’t gain a point.<br/>
Jasmine: I rather die than doing this shit.<br/>
Announcer: Fine, you asked for it.<br/>
(The Announcer shocks Jasmine’s back with electric taser)<br/>
Jasmine: Ow! What the hell?!<br/>
Announcer: Now do you want to do it?<br/>
Jasmine: No!<br/>
Announcer: Okay.<br/>
(The Announcer shocks Jasmine’s back with electric taser)<br/>
Jasmine: Aaaaaaaah!!! Stop it!<br/>
Announcer: Now do you want to do it?<br/>
Jasmine: No, fuck off!<br/>
Announcer: Okay.<br/>
(The Announcer shocks Jasmine’s back with electric taser)<br/>
Jasmine: Aaaaah!!! Stop!<br/>
(Jasmine takes the electric taser from the Announcer)<br/>
Jasmine: Just get away from me!<br/>
Announcer: Alright, you win. I’m not going to do anything.<br/>
(The Announcer starts trying get an attention to Dreck and Henry to get Jasmine on jet ski)<br/>
Jasmine: Yeah, you better be afraid! I’m not messing around!<br/>
(Henry and Dreck sneaks up behind Jasmine and takes off her clothes to get on her bikini)<br/>
Jasmine: Wait... What are you- Aaaah!!! Stop!<br/>
(Henry and Dreck pushes Jasmine to the ocean)<br/>
Jasmine: Aaaaaah!!!<br/>
(Jasmine fell in the ocean)<br/>
Jasmine: [Cough] [Cough] [Cough]<br/>
Announcer: Now, it’s time to start.<br/>
Jasmine: This is why I fucking hate you!<br/>
Jasmine in a interview: This must’ve been made by Idiots! Idiots having a problem with me! And I’m different!<br/>
(Jasmine gets on the Jet ski)<br/>
Jasmine: [Panting]<br/>
Shiron: Don’t worry about it, Jasmine. This is only the beginning. This is our first time challenging with each other.<br/>
Jasmine: So much for you to say...<br/>
(Hethron starts looking at Jasmine’s ass)<br/>
Hethron: Wow, I didn’t believe Jasmine has a cute ass!<br/>
Jasmine: STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!!!<br/>
Announcer: Alright, the race is about to start.<br/>
Pain: Wait, didn’t you realize the past episodes was all about racing?<br/>
Wassa: What are you talking about? I don’t remember a single thing from the last one. Did that other one even count?<br/>
Pain: Oh, great. We got a dumb one in our team.<br/>
Announcer: Okay, ready... set... GO!<br/>
(Shiron starts the jet ski and then starts going)<br/>
Jasmine: Wait... how do you turn this on?<br/>
(Jasmine starts the jet ski and then starts going)<br/>
Jasmine: Whoooaaa!!!<br/>
(Jasmine starts catching up ahead by Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: Hey, didn’t see you there.<br/>
Jasmine: Shut up, you Klutz!<br/>
(Sharks starts appearing above the ocean)<br/>
Jasmine: Gah!<br/>
Shiron: Are you scared?<br/>
Jasmine: Of course not!<br/>
(Shiron gets the 6 fishes and heads back)<br/>
Shiron: See you later!<br/>
Jasmine: What?! No! Okay, I need to win.<br/>
(Jasmine starts getting the 6 fishes)<br/>
(Sharks jumping by Jasmine)<br/>
Jasmine: Aaaah!!! Get away!<br/>
(The Sharks starts breaking Jasmine’s jet ski)<br/>
Jasmine: Aaaaaah!!! I gotta win this!<br/>
(Jasmine starts going back to the shore)<br/>
Shiron: This is too easy!<br/>
(Jasmine goes by Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: What?! Ho- How?!<br/>
Jasmine: By luck, that’s how!<br/>
(And A Octopus starts grabbing Jasmine from the ocean)<br/>
Jasmine: Aaaaahh!!! Help me!<br/>
Shiron: Sorry, but I gotta win.<br/>
(The Octopus' Tentacles goes around Jasmine’s body)<br/>
Jasmine: Uuuuhh... haaaaa... uh haaaa haaa haaaaa!!! Help!<br/>
(Jasmine starts crying)<br/>
Hethron: This is pretty sexy.<br/>
Pain: We gotta save her!<br/>
Announcer: No, no. That would be cheating. You can’t do that.<br/>
Pain: Oh yeah! I bet I can!<br/>
(Pain gets his knife)<br/>
Pain: Jasmine, catch!<br/>
(Pain throws his knife to Jasmine. And Jasmine caught it)<br/>
Jasmine: Got it! Haaaaaaah!!!<br/>
(Jasmine stabs the Octopus with the knife. The Octopus starts bleeding and releases Jasmine.)<br/>
Jasmine: Alright. I still have a chance!<br/>
(Jasmine gets on her jet ski and starts going to the shore)<br/>
Announcer: Nooooooo!!! My Octopus! I used to have him rape a lot of girls!<br/>
(Jasmine goes by Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: Don’t you ever give up, friend?<br/>
Jasmine: Not really, I just always have another chance!<br/>
(Sharks starts surrounding Jasmine)<br/>
Jasmine: You again?!<br/>
Shiron: Ha! See ya!<br/>
(Shiron leaves Jasmine)<br/>
Jasmine: Uummmm... what do I do?<br/>
(Jasmine starts thinking)<br/>
Jasmine: I might have a plan.<br/>
Tretris: You can do it, Jasmine!<br/>
(Jasmine lays on the jet ski and swings her breast right in front of the Sharks)<br/>
Annie: Oh my...<br/>
Hethron: Keep going! I don’t want to miss this!<br/>
Dreck: Damn, now this is a show!<br/>
(The Sharks starts to get hallucinations from seeing Jasmine’s breast swinging)<br/>
Jasmine: Guuhh...<br/>
(The Sharks starts to get dizzy)<br/>
Jasmine: Now’s the chance!<br/>
(Jasmine jet ski really fast and hits the Sharks and heads to the shore)<br/>
(Shiron looks back at Jasmine)<br/>
Shiron: Just give up, friend! You’re going to lose!<br/>
(Shiron starts to see a rock right in front of her)<br/>
Shiron: Huh? Oh shit!<br/>
(Shiron crashes her jet ski to the rock)<br/>
Shiron: Aaaaah! I can’t lose! I gotta do my swimming techniques from my training.<br/>
(Shiron starts swimming to the shore)<br/>
Jasmine: Sorry, you missed me?<br/>
(Jasmine gets to the shore)<br/>
Jasmine: [Panting]<br/>
Announcer: Hey, you didn’t gain a point! You cheated! You have to be-<br/>
(Jasmine starts choking the Announcer)<br/>
Jasmine: Listen, Asshole! If you don’t give my team a fucking point, I will fucking kill your whole family and leave them in a bonfire! Mark my fucking words!<br/>
Announcer: Okay... stop!<br/>
Jasmine: I’m not joking! I will kill you until you’ll have your last breath!<br/>
(Jasmine chokes the Announcer even harder)<br/>
Announcer: Eeeh... uhh... haa... Stop it!<br/>
Jasmine: You better not fuck with me!<br/>
Announcer: I promise! I will do it!<br/>
Jasmine: Are you positive?<br/>
Announcer: Yes!<br/>
(Jasmine lets go of the Announcer)<br/>
Announcer: You are about to disqualified after that!<br/>
Jasmine: Haaaaa!!!<br/>
(Jasmine punches the Announcer really hard)<br/>
Jasmine: Don’t every forget about your family! I will make you wait!<br/>
Announcer: (Cough) (Cough) You’re crazy!<br/>
(Jasmine starts getting the knife she got from Pain)<br/>
Jasmine: How fucking crazy am I?!<br/>
(Wassa starts holding Jasmine)<br/>
Wassa: That’s enough, Jasmine!<br/>
Jasmine: Stop! I’m not done yet! I wanna cut that prick!<br/>
Hethron: Jasmine, calm down!<br/>
Jasmine: [Panting] I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you! Don’t forget about me! I will end you!<br/>
Announcer: Please take her... she’s insane!<br/>
Jasmine: I’ll show you what insane is!<br/>
Wassa: Calm down!<br/>
Jasmine: Let go of me!<br/>
(Jasmine elbows Wassa’s face)<br/>
Wassa: You shouldn’t have done that...<br/>
Jasmine: I will make you bleed!<br/>
Hethron: Get a hold of yourself! This is not you!<br/>
Jasmine: You don’t understand, Hethron! No one understands! Everyone doesn’t like me! They always think they’re right! They always think that nobody else cares! What about I kill you instead of him?! How would you like that?!<br/>
Hethron: You’re not serious, are you?<br/>
Jasmine: I’m always serious! I don’t like you! You’re an abomination of nothing!<br/>
Hethron: Hmmmm... you don’t?<br/>
(Hethron starts crying)<br/>
Jasmine: Oh, go ahead, cry! You’re meaningless to me and anyone! Everyone will fucking hate you!<br/>
(Wassa walks by the Announcer)<br/>
Wassa: Hey, are you okay?<br/>
Announcer: Uuuuuuh...<br/>
Wassa: You should’ve been ashamed of yourself! You nearly killed him!<br/>
Jasmine: "Nearly"? I wanted to kill him!<br/>
Wassa: You’re always thinking about yourself! But the truth is that you’re pathetic than ever! I can’t believe you were created!<br/>
(Jasmine clenches her fist)<br/>
Jasmine: Get away, or I will kill you!<br/>
Wassa: Don’t be like that, I’m warning you.<br/>
Jasmine: I’m not scared of you!<br/>
Pain: That’s enough.<br/>
Jasmine: No, I won’t listen to you!<br/>
Pain: You’ve done far too much.<br/>
Jasmine: Uuuh...<br/>
(Jasmine starts to glance down)<br/>
(Jasmine gets down to the floor)<br/>
Jasmine: I feel so ashamed for my actions. I hate living like this.<br/>
Pain: You’re feeling pain inside of you. Let’s just go.<br/>
(Jasmine picks up her clothes)<br/>
Jasmine: Okay.<br/>
(Pain and Jasmine leaves to the Springs Shallow)<br/>
(Shiron swam back to the shore)<br/>
Shiron: [Panting] Wait, what happened?<br/>
Jasmine: I hate my life! Why do people always do this?! Why?!<br/>
Pain: Just calm down. I want to give you this.<br/>
(Pain gets something from his pocket)<br/>
Pain: Here.<br/>
(Pain gives Jasmine a cigarette)<br/>
Jasmine: A Cigarette?<br/>
Pain: Yes, it makes you feel calm and better about yourself. Just don’t do too much of it.<br/>
Jasmine: I don’t know... this might be my first time...<br/>
Pain: Jasmine, listen to yourself. You’re not okay. You’re being a lot more angrier than before. You need this.<br/>
Jasmine: Okay...<br/>
(Jasmine puts the cigarette in her mouth)<br/>
Pain: Alright.<br/>
(Pain lights the cigarette)<br/>
Pain: Now, inhale.<br/>
(Jasmine inhales the cigarette)<br/>
(Jasmine starts coughing smoke)<br/>
Pain: It maybe hard to get use to it for the first time.<br/>
Jasmine: It’s burning my lungs!<br/>
Pain: Do not worry. You’re still alive.<br/>
Jasmine: Yeah, I guess you’re right.<br/>
(Wassa appears)<br/>
Wassa: Jasmine, the Announcer said you’re disqualified until the next game.<br/>
Jasmine: What?!<br/>
(Jasmine starts punching the wall really hard and she puts a dent in the wall)<br/>
Jasmine: I hate everything! Why me?! Why?! Why?!<br/>
Pain: Jasmine, stop!<br/>
Jasmine: Why?!<br/>
Pain: Stop!<br/>
(Jasmine stops punching the wall)<br/>
Jasmine: Hmmmmm... I just don’t know what to do...<br/>
Pain: Just calm down.<br/>
Jasmine: Fine, I’ll just be going now.<br/>
(Jasmine leaves)<br/>
Wassa: Hm-mm.<br/>
Pain: What was that?<br/>
Wassa: What? I didn’t do anything.<br/>
Pain: Stop lying! I know you had something to do with this!<br/>
Wassa: I still don’t know what you are talking about. I’m just gonna go.<br/>
(Wassa leaves)<br/>
Pain: Hmmmmm... I have a feeling she has something to do with this...<br/>
(Jasmine starts putting her clothes and stuff in her bag)<br/>
Tretris: Hey, Jasmine. You don’t have to go. We still care about you.<br/>
(Jasmine ignores Tretris)<br/>
Tretris: Come on, you must care. You’re the only one we care about. You can’t just go-<br/>
Jasmine: You don’t get it, do you? You always think I’m a part of your fantasy! Just leave me alone!<br/>
Tretris: Well... you can still change no matter what.<br/>
Jasmine: Change what?! My parents hate me! I don’t have anything to do now! You’re just not helpful.<br/>
Tretris: Don’t say that about yourself! My parents hate me even more! They never even talk to me for years! So, I don’t have a purpose, but I’m still here! You can’t just give up on yourself like you’re a pile of nothing! You still have hope!<br/>
Jasmine: Tretris?<br/>
Tretris: Just be yourself, no one would hate you. I still like you the way you are.<br/>
Jasmine: Tre-<br/>
(Jasmine starts changing her mind)<br/>
Jasmine: Thanks for your advice. But I’m good being alone. I don’t need to be here anymore.<br/>
Tretris: Jasmine.<br/>
Jasmine: Just... let me make my own choice. Pain was trying to help me, but all he mostly does is care about himself. And wants to do something to change it.<br/>
Tretris: You don’t know him...<br/>
Jasmine: I know him! He’s a part of something useless!<br/>
Tretris: Jasmine!<br/>
(Tretris gets close to Jasmine)<br/>
Tretris: You’re not yourself! Stop this right now!<br/>
Jasmine: I...<br/>
Tretris: I don’t want you to go!<br/>
Jasmine: Ummmm...<br/>
Tretris: Please!<br/>
Jasmine: ... I know you care about me, but I don’t know what to feel. I’ve been having this problem to not think of what to feel. You must’ve saw me do that a lot of times. I just want to be alone.<br/>
(Jasmine packs her stuff)<br/>
Jasmine: Goodbye. Thank you for caring about me. I hope we meet again soon.<br/>
(Jasmine leaves)<br/>
Tretris: No... Jasmine.<br/>
(Tretris starts tearing up)<br/>
(Jasmine starts walking by the woods)<br/>
???: Hey, you!<br/>
Jasmine: Hm?<br/>
???: You can’t leave here!<br/>
Jasmine: Who’s there?<br/>
(A mysterious girl hides and appears by a tree)<br/>
???: You have no joy. You have no happiness. Why do you consume sadness and anger?<br/>
Jasmine: What?<br/>
???: You’re just more pathetic as ever. As I never expected at all. I’m not that surprised.<br/>
Jasmine: Well, you better stop! I’m not afraid of you!<br/>
???: You’re still the same, Jasmine.<br/>
Jasmine: Huh? How- How do you know my name?<br/>
???: Nothing like any other- still more pathetic than ever. People don’t hesitate if they feel no emotion.<br/>
Jasmine: No, you’re-<br/>
(The mysterious girl disappears)<br/>
Jasmine: But... I’m still...<br/>
(Jasmine lays on the ground)<br/>
Jasmine: Hm... I don’t know what to do... Pain... Tretris...<br/>
Henry: Yo, what the hell was that all about? That girl must be out of her mind doing that to the Announcer.<br/>
Conner: Yeah, I hear you. Now, can you please let me beat this final boss? This is my last life! I don’t want to start all over to the first level!<br/>
Henry: Man, you’re no good. Always playing video games. I have ladies in my house! I always get all the ladies!<br/>
Conner: Oh, really? Have you got laid by them?<br/>
Henry: Yeah.<br/>
Conner: Have you got married?<br/>
Henry: Yeah.<br/>
Conner: Do they even like you?<br/>
Henry: Ummmmmm... I wouldn’t say so for sure...<br/>
Conner: Ha! Fucking loser!<br/>
Henry: Bitch, shut the fuck up! I bet you never get a girl in your entire life! Mainly you need a girl to stroke your penis, lick your testicles and make you food. Not bad, huh?<br/>
Conner: Yeah, I guess...<br/>
Henry: Anyway, what’s Shiron doing?<br/>
Conner: I don’t know, she said she went to the treetops by here.<br/>
Henry: I’ll go check on her.<br/>
Henry in a interview: Now, if you people are thinking that I’m going to rape her, you should change your fucking thoughts right now.<br/>
(Shiron starts standing on top of the tree looking at the moon)<br/>
(Henry appears)<br/>
Henry: Hey, Soldier girl.<br/>
Shiron: Henry? Why do you always check up on me?<br/>
Henry: Ain’t a guy suppose to be a good teammate? I’m going to make this team better.<br/>
Shiron: What are you saying?<br/>
Henry: I’m saying that we should require a plan that will make us succeed for our team. I’m sure the priority will start as a victory for us.<br/>
Shiron: Ha, so much for a ladies man!<br/>
Henry: That’s because a Madam should respect her teammates as a welcoming omen!<br/>
Shiron: "Madam"? Who are you calling a "Madam"?<br/>
(Henry gets close to Shiron)<br/>
Henry: Let’s go by the Lake that is near the forest. I’m sure you’ll like the view.<br/>
Shiron: Okay!<br/>
(One of Shiron’s pupils starts going down from her eye)<br/>
Henry: What was that?<br/>
Shiron: Oh, I accidentally poked my eye a bunch of times when I was a kid.<br/>
Henry: That’s painful...<br/>
Shiron: Ha Ha! I’m just joking! I’m usually born with this. This happens when I get close to a boy.<br/>
(Shiron puts her pupil back to normal)<br/>
Shiron: A boy that is a friend, I mean...<br/>
Henry: Alright, let’s just go.<br/>
Shiron: Okay!<br/>
Shiron in a interview: I’m not gonna be sure of how to explain this. But, that usually happens when I get a boy to say something nice to me. Like a Madam! Oh... how dreamy...<br/>
(Shiron starts blushing)<br/>
Shiron in a interview: Oh, it’s not like I actually like him... Just go fuck off!<br/>
(Jasmine starts getting some sticks)<br/>
Jasmine: Alright, if’s there’s no way I’m going back to the team, then I’m just going to live in the woods now.<br/>
(Jasmine places the sticks in the ground)<br/>
Jasmine: Now, I need something to start the fire.<br/>
(Jasmine starts looking at her sleeves)<br/>
Jasmine: Hmmm... I might need to use this.<br/>
(Jasmine tears up her shirt and drops them to the pile of sticks)<br/>
Jasmine: Alright, now for some smoke.<br/>
(Jasmine starts using a stick to cause to start some smoke)<br/>
Jasmine: Now, blow.<br/>
(Jasmine blows on the smoke and started a fire)<br/>
Jasmine: Alright, that’s good for now.<br/>
(Jasmine sits down by the fire. And then Jasmine’s stomach growls)<br/>
Jasmine: Gah! Damn it! Not now! I just sat down! (Sigh)<br/>
(Jasmine gets up)<br/>
Jasmine: Guess I need to find some food.<br/>
(Jasmine tries looking for some food)<br/>
Shiron: So, did Jasmine win?<br/>
Henry: Clearly not. The minority of her actions caused her to claim disqualification.<br/>
Shiron: So much for her.<br/>
Henry: Why didn’t you try getting there in time?<br/>
Shiron: Hm?<br/>
Henry: So unpredictable for a Marine soldier.<br/>
Shiron: Oh, what’s the big deal? I tried, didn’t I?<br/>
Henry: That’s only from start, not finished.<br/>
Shiron: Whatever.<br/>
(Henry and Shiron arrives at the Lake)<br/>
Henry: We’re here.<br/>
Shiron: WOW! This is beautiful!<br/>
Henry: It’s the only place to have a beautiful lake. Pretty much a good one.<br/>
Shiron: Yeah! I’m sure about that, Ladies man!<br/>
Henry: The environment of the Lake is more energetic than any lake.<br/>
Shiron: You’re stating something?<br/>
Henry: This lake has all the atoms around it’s hydrogen, meaning it has more life sources that makes it more extraordinary. The prosperity of this Lake is known for being endless.<br/>
Shiron: Stop saying smart words. They’re making me blush a little.<br/>
Henry: Is that so?<br/>
Shiron: Yeah.<br/>
(Shiron sits down)<br/>
Henry: You know, you’re not a bad person. I’m sure you’ll still move on to be a positive being. Time only tells that matter.<br/>
Shiron: Hm.... yeah...<br/>
(Shiron tries kissing Henry)<br/>
Henry: Shiron.<br/>
(Henry stops Shiron)<br/>
Henry: I hate to break it to you, but you can’t just do that to yourself.<br/>
Shiron: What are you saying?<br/>
Henry: You want attention, I get it. Many people want that. But you have to take it slow.<br/>
Shiron: Ööö ... tehát elsősorban azt érti, hogy kéne ... Várjon egy különleges időt?<br/>
Henry: English.<br/>
Shiron: Sorry. so, you're mainly meaning I should... Wait for a special time?<br/>
Henry: Yes. You just have to wait for it.<br/>
Shiron: Alright. I might understand.<br/>
(Shiron starts thinking)<br/>
Henry: Something on your mind?<br/>
Shiron: Hmmm... kinda.<br/>
(Shiron gets up)<br/>
Shiron: Hey, Henry. Could I tell you a story that happened long ago?<br/>
Henry: Sure, I don't mind.<br/>
Shiron: Alright, this happened when I was a first primary Soldier.<br/>
(It starts with a flashback in a hot desert)<br/>
Shiron telling the story: It was a very urgent mission.<br/>
(Shiron in the flashback starts laying in the hot desert sweating)<br/>
Shiron: [Panting] This place is so hot! But I can't give up on my boss' orders! But.... I.... can't.... give.... up... now...<br/>
Shiron telling the story: And then I closed my eyes and passed out. Until I saw a woman who is also called a Warden.<br/>
???: Hey, young lady. You're stranded here?<br/>
(Shiron wakes up)<br/>
Shiron: Huh?<br/>
???: You got a name?<br/>
Shiron: Ummmm.... the name's Shiron, Missy.<br/>
???: Damn, that's another name that I'm not going to remember!<br/>
Shiron: [Panting]<br/>
???: What's up with ya?<br/>
Shiron: I need water... I need food...<br/>
???: Man, you must be serious. Alright, boys. Go ahead and take this girl for a stroll.<br/>
(A bunch of boy Soldiers rushed and grabbed Shiron to Shelter)<br/>
Shiron: [Panting] Warm air.<br/>
Boy Soldier: Here, drink this.<br/>
(The Boy Soldier hand Shiron a glass of water)<br/>
Shiron: Thanks.<br/>
(Shiron drinks the glass of water)<br/>
(The Warden appears from the door)<br/>
???: Alright, you tooten son of a girl! I guess that wasn't an ordinary way to look for something.<br/>
Shiron: Who are you?<br/>
???: Who am I? Silly girl, you should know who I am. I'm the top famous top shooter in the Marines. Helly Tarsen.<br/>
Shiron: Helly? That's your name?<br/>
Helly: Many call me shit-face. But, we shouldn't talk about that.<br/>
(Helly gets close to Shiron)<br/>
Helly: Hey, how about I give ya a deal?<br/>
Shiron: I don't trust deals.<br/>
Helly: Well, I was thinking of you joining my army and we can keep you as a Soldier. Not bad, huh?<br/>
Shiron: Fine, but this one better be a good one.<br/>
Shiron telling the story: So months later I started joining her and started to work with her. It was actually much better. And the Soldiers was nice to me. Well.... not my version of nice... But then, there was that one final time that was a mistake.<br/>
(It went back to the present day)<br/>
Henry: Did you accidently shoot her?<br/>
Shiron: No, even more drastic.<br/>
(Back to the flashback)<br/>
Helly: Hey, what's up with ya? Why are you so down?<br/>
Shiron: Well... I was thinking about my own future.<br/>
Helly: Well, tell me. I might help ya problem.<br/>
Shiron: Well... when I go out there by myself. I'm going to be a better Sniper.<br/>
Helly: ... You're done here.<br/>
Shiron: What? What are you saying?<br/>
Helly: I said "ya done here"! You think you can do whatever you want and fuck up my army with your shitty disbelief for a Soldier?! You stupid fucking cunt! Boys, get her out of here!<br/>
(The Boy Soldiers starts appearing by Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: No, I'm sorry. I didn't know.<br/>
Helly: Take this death wish as a punishment for next time.<br/>
(The Boy Soldiers starts holding Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: Stop! Haaah!<br/>
(Shiron kicks one of the Soldier's faces and then kicks one in their stomach. And Shiron took a pistol from one of them)<br/>
Shiron: Don't get my spades arranged!<br/>
(Shiron starts shooting one of Soldiers with the pistol and starts escaping)<br/>
Helly: She's getting away! After her!<br/>
(The Boy Soldiers starts chasing Shiron and starts aiming her with machine guns)<br/>
Shiron: No way that's happenin'!<br/>
(Shiron then starts walking on one of walls and starts flipping and spinning while shooting some Soldiers)<br/>
Boy Soldier: Take this!<br/>
(A Boy Soldier throws a Frag grenade at Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: Get real!<br/>
(Shiron shoots the Frag grenade causing a big explosion and starts getting one of the machine guns and shooting a bunch of Soldiers)<br/>
Boy Soldier: Charge!<br/>
(Bunch of Soldiers starts rushing at Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: Time for some action!<br/>
(Shiron starts picking up one of the ammo and replaces them with the other ammo to refill the machine gun)<br/>
Shiron: Come on!<br/>
(Shiron slides to the Soldiers and kicking their legs causing them to fall)<br/>
Shiron: Frenzy!<br/>
(Shiron starts shooting bullets at all of the Soldiers)<br/>
Shiron: Yeah!<br/>
(Shiron jumps in the air and changes the ammo and refills the ammo with the machine gun and lands on the ground)<br/>
Shiron: Now for the exit!<br/>
(Shiron rushes and shoots the exit door. But Helly appears and blocks the door)<br/>
Helly: Bitch, are you stupid? You think you can escape my army with those fucking tricks?! Think again, Bitch!<br/>
Shiron: Move it, Asshole! You're blocking my ticket way outta here!<br/>
Helly: BITCH, THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING DOING!!! Now, get fucked with my unstoppable bullets!<br/>
(Helly gets two of her M16's and raise them high)<br/>
Shiron: Whoa! Those are M16's!<br/>
Helly: Say goodbye, Fucker!<br/>
(Helly starts the two M16's all over the place and Shiron hid behind a crate)<br/>
Shiron: Shit, this is too risky. But, I guess it will work.<br/>
(Shiron gets a grenade and throws at Helly)<br/>
Helly: Ha! You can't kill me with that! You are pathetic!<br/>
(Helly starts shooting the grenade causing it to explode. Shiron thens rushes behind her)<br/>
Shiron: You're mine now!<br/>
Helly: Get fucked!<br/>
(Helly starts shooting her bullets, but Shiron dodges and goes under Helly and went behind her)<br/>
Helly: STOP PLAYING GAMES! HAAAAAAGHHHH!!!<br/>
(Helly shoots Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: Nice shot. [Coughs blood]<br/>
Helly: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! You are an Idiot! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!<br/>
(Shiron gets her pistol out and aims at Helly)<br/>
Shiron: See you in hell, Helly.<br/>
(Shiron shoots Helly)<br/>
Helly: Eeeehhh.... uuhh.... aahh...<br/>
(Helly starts bleeding)<br/>
Shiron: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Guess who's the Idiot right now! Ha ha!<br/>
Helly: Eeeeeeehhh... huuuuuh.... uuuuh... nooooo....<br/>
(Helly gets on the ground)<br/>
Shiron: You were so damn close. But not close enough. You never kill a woman that has more blood than you. Even if they get shot first. You'll still get killed. You need to face that lesson.<br/>
Helly: You... fucking...<br/>
(Helly gets on Shiron, trying to choke her)<br/>
Helly: You fucking Moron! I will come back when you're dead! You'll see your tombstone!<br/>
(Helly lays on the ground, bleeding and dying)<br/>
Shiron: [Coughs blood] That's great enough to live from a speeding bullet.<br/>
(Shiron gets up)<br/>
Shiron: Now, I must go back to my army. The army I was originally with.<br/>
(Shiron leaves the shelter)<br/>
Shiron telling the story: And so, I killed the mischief Helly to her misery. And I went back to my original team. And... I went here and saw you guys.<br/>
Henry: That can't be real. You're just faking.<br/>
Shiron: How rude. You're thinking a person telling a story that deals with their life still doesn't make you think it was true? Fine, here's your proof.<br/>
(Shiron pulls her shirt up and starts putting her finger by her waist causing her to show the bullet shot)<br/>
Shiron: See.<br/>
Henry: Whoa! No way!<br/>
Shiron: I don't joke about serious incidents.<br/>
(Shiron puts her shirt down)<br/>
Shiron: Don't ever joke about a person's life. Even if you don't believe it, you still should be ashamed of yourself.<br/>
Henry: Damn, man... I wasn't... trying to. It just sound funny at first...<br/>
Shiron: Well, I spit on you! Feel my spit of retribution. You will feel my pain!<br/>
(Shiron gives Henry The Spit of Retribution)<br/>
Shiron: Be Ashamed!<br/>
Henry: I'm sorry.<br/>
Shiron: Good, it should be like that.<br/>
(Jasmine starts walking with a bunch of fish while holding it with her arms)<br/>
Jasmine: This should be good. I really hope this will be enough to fill me up.<br/>
(Jasmine heads to the fire, but the fire starts going out)<br/>
Jasmine: What?!<br/>
(Jasmine starts dropping the fishes and heads to the fire)<br/>
Jasmine: No, no, no, no!!! Don't go away! You have to stay!<br/>
(The fire went away)<br/>
Jasmine: HAAAAAAGHHHHHAAHHH!!! FUCK! Why?! Why?!<br/>
(Jasmine starts pounding to the ground)<br/>
???: Look at her. I told you she was unpredictable.<br/>
Jasmine: Hm? That voice...<br/>
???: You were right. She is more unpredictable.<br/>
???: I really hope she doesn't cry again.<br/>
(A group of females start laughing)<br/>
Jasmine: Hey! Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!<br/>
???: Oh, look. She's getting madder! How immature!<br/>
Jasmine: Shut up!<br/>
???: This was fun. Alright, now it's time for the experiment!<br/>
Jasmine: What? Experiment?<br/>
(A shadowy females surrounds Jasmine)<br/>
Jasmine: The hell is going on?!<br/>
(One of the shadowy females punches Jasmine to the ground)<br/>
Jasmine: Ah! Okay, now you've--<br/>
(One of the shadowy females chokes Jasmine)<br/>
Jasmine: Hey! Stop.... it...<br/>
(Jasmine passed out)<br/>
???: Alright, now pick her up.<br/>
???: Do we really have to? I think we've gone too far.<br/>
(The other shadowy female slaps the other shadowy female in the head)<br/>
???: Yes, you fucking Idiot! Are you fucking stupid?!<br/>
???: Stop it. Both of you. Now, one of you pick her up and leave her to me.<br/>
The shadowy females: Yes mam!<br/>
(The shadowy females picked up Jasmine and tied her up to a tree and blindfolded her eyes)<br/>
???: Okay, now go. Don't let anyone else see this.<br/>
The shadowy females: Yes mam!<br/>
(The shadowy females left)<br/>
(The shadowy woman goes closer to Jasmine)<br/>
???: So, you think being disqualified still means that you can make your own home here? Bad girl. It seems I have to give you a suitable punishment.<br/>
(The shadowy woman gets a syringe)<br/>
???: Time for the precision.<br/>
(The shadowy woman puts the syringe in her arm and injects her blood to the syringe)<br/>
???: Sleep tight. You're going to love it.<br/>
(The shadowy woman puts the syringe in Jasmine's arm puts her blood from the syringe inside of Jasmine)<br/>
Jasmine's voice in her head: Who's there?<br/>
[Inside of Jasmine's body]<br/>
(Jasmine's soul starts seeing a powerful DNA flowing inside of the blood cells)<br/>
Jasmine's soul: Who is doing this? I have to wake up now.<br/>
(The powerful DNA starts surrounding Jasmine's soul)<br/>
Jasmine's soul: What?!<br/>
(The powerful DNA starts tangling up Jasmine's soul)<br/>
Jasmine's soul: Ah! No.... I can't give up... now... Jasmine... wake up.... Jasmine!<br/>
[In Reality]<br/>
Jasmine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!!!<br/>
???: What?<br/>
Jasmine: [Panting]<br/>
???: That power is surrounding her body. I better get out of here.<br/>
(The shadowy woman escapes)<br/>
Jasmine: What is this feeling?! Why am I... [Panting] feeling?! HAH!<br/>
(Jasmine breaks apart the tree and untangles the rope)<br/>
Jasmine: What's going on? Who were those guys?<br/>
(Jasmine takes off the blindfold from her eyes)<br/>
Jasmine: Wait, my arm.<br/>
(Jasmine starts looking at her arm while it's dripping blood)<br/>
Jasmine: Damn it, why didn't I just stood up and stop them?!<br/>
(Jasmine starts to swing red energy from hand to a tree)<br/>
Jasmine: The hell?<br/>
(Jasmine starts looking at her hand)<br/>
Jasmine: Must've been seeing stuff. I should get some rest.<br/>
(Jasmine lays down on the ground)<br/>
Jasmine: [Sigh] This is going to be a tough life to live in.<br/>
(Jasmine starts sleeping)<br/>
{The Next Morning]<br/>
(Shiron starts sleeping on the lake naked)<br/>
Shiron: [Snoring]<br/>
Henry: Wow, it's just like from before. She always sleep naked. Get up, Shiron.<br/>
(Henry kicks on Shiron)<br/>
Shiron: [Yawn] Ehhh... what a mess! I can't believe I've slept like that!<br/>
Henry: You're a strange woman.<br/>
Shiron: Hey! Cut me slack! At least I don't have sex with women every day!<br/>
Henry: Hey, that's none of your business! You don't value opportunities except for me!<br/>
Shiron: Shut up! Just shut up!<br/>
Shiron in a interview: Still my... friend.<br/>
(Smokey appears)<br/>
Smokey: Whoa! Hot babe is naked!<br/>
Shiron: Get out of here, Smokey!<br/>
(Smokey runs away)<br/>
Shiron: Filthy Pervert.<br/>
Smokey in a interview: Yo, that was fucking radical how I saw that! Now it's time to post my thoughts on Joint Swipe and tell my bros!<br/>
(Smokey gets his laptop and starts typing)<br/>
Smokey in a interview: "Yo, my homies. I just saw a woman while she was naked. That shit was hot! From ya boy-- Smokey."<br/>
(Smokey sends the post)<br/>
Smokey in a interview: Now, we'll wait.<br/>
Tretris: [Sigh] What am I going to do without Jasmine? She was cool, and cute... and... and... something. [Sigh]<br/>
Pain: Still thinking about her?<br/>
Tretris: Yeah, I really miss her. I just want to see Jasmine again.<br/>
Pain: That's not the first thing you thought about when you first saw her. You're not telling the truth.<br/>
Tretris: What?<br/>
Pain: Girls aren't just the only things you need in life. Some girls will break your heart if it's the only thing you care for. You just have to ignore them and care about what you think.<br/>
Tretris: Alright, Pain. I understand.<br/>
Pain: Now, don't get it out of your head. We still need to think about getting out of here.<br/>
Tretris: But how?<br/>
Pain: There might be something that will make us escape here.<br/>
Tretris: Whatever it is, I'm coming.<br/>
Pain: Alright, let's go to this area I was checking on last night. That place must have something to escape from here.<br/>
Tretris: Gotcha!<br/>
Tretris in a interview: Pain has to be the smartest person I have ever met. I still wish Jasmine was here.<br/>
Announcer in the microphone: Alright, Challengers. Now this one is going to be a massacre! Hunt down Jasmine here and now. And capture her, Dead or Alive. You have 10 minutes to get her now.<br/>
Hethron: To catch Jasmine? Oh yeah. I'm going to enjoy this! Jasmine is going to seduce me! And then we will be together! And I will lick her cunt and I will be like [Making licking sounds]<br/>
Dreck: This is only to catch a bitch? That's so easy! This will be no problem!<br/>
Shiron: Ha, a challenge accepted. I'm going to be the only one to catch her first!<br/>
Smokey: Aw yeah! I always wanted a bitch to my own!<br/>
Henry: You do realize you're not supposed to keep her, right?<br/>
Hethron and Smokey: STOP RUINING THE FUN!<br/>
Announcer: Oh yes! This is going to be awesome! Will the teams get Jasmine in the next episode? Or will we see what goes wrong? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>